You're Mine
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: What happens when Yoosung get's jealous of MC and Zen's friendship after the RFA party? MCXYoosing Yandere!Yoosung Spoilers: Yoosung's (good) ending Warnings: explicit content, violence, character death, now complete!
1. Chapter 1

MC took a deep breathe as she smoothed out her dress for what felt like the hundredth time since she'd put it on. It was a beautiful shade of red and she'd found the perfect color lipstick to match it. She couldn't believe she was going to meet all the RFA members, and Yoosung, she felt like she was going to pass out.

She took a deep breathe and walked to the entrance with fake confidence. She was greeted by Jaehee who gave her a soft smile, "Excuse me, Miss. Are you on the guest list?"

"Oh! Umm I hope so," MC laughed awkwardly, "I'm MC"

"O-oh! MC! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you" Jaehee shifted awkwardly and looked down, clearly uncomfortable.

MC laughed again, "How could you have?" She smiled warmly, "it's nice to finally meet you, Jaehee."

"It's nice to meet you too, MC" Jaehee smiled, "the parties right in there if you'd like to go meet everyone" she offered, gesturing towards the door."

"I suppose I should," MC said taking another deep breath, "wish me luck."

"Good luck, MC" Jaehee answered as she walked through the doors.

The venue was beautiful. It looked extravagant and expensive, most likely Jumin's doing. It was very tasteful decorated, she would have to compliment Jaehee on her work later. MC wondered around aimlessly, smiling politely as guests came up and introduced themselves to her. It was definitely a rather strange guest list.

While talking to a guest she noticed a handsome man with long silver hair standing not many feet away. She waited for an appropriate time to excuse herself from the conversation and walked up to the man slowly.

"Zen?" she asked hesitantly. He turned to face her and she recognized him instantly. "I'm MC," she clarified quickly, not wanting a repeat of the Jaehee situation.

"MC! Its so nice to finally meet you," he exclaimed taking her hand in his and bowing down to kiss it lightly. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined"

MC couldn't help but laugh, "Are you saying you imagined me, Zen?" She attempted to pull her hand back but he held it tighter and lifted it above head, spinning her around slowly.

"Maybe, I've been known to fantasize about beautiful women," he winked making her blush and pull her hand away so she could smack his chest lightly.

"Are you always this much of a flirt?" MC teased, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

"Only around you, pretty lady," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to pull her through the crowd. "Come on, I want to introduce you to the others. Assuming you haven't met them yet?"

MC shook her head. "Only Jaehee," she answered, letting him lead her across the room

.

Zen's eyes scanned the crowd, until he found Jumin and Jaehee talking together. "There they are" he muttered as he began walking towards them, his arm still wrapped around MC.

"Look who I found!" Zen called, looking proud as they walked up to them.

MC stepped out of Zen's grasp and gave a small awkward wave. "Hello," she said shyly, making Jaehee smile.

"MC I presume?" Jumin asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, sir" she smiled and shook his hand. The handshake was firm and quick, MC was slightly taken aback by is formality and deciding to match it. He didn't seem amused. She noticed Jaehee place her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, at least she was enjoying this.

"The party is beautiful," MC commented, attempted to break the silence.

"Assistant Kang is largely responsible for that," Jumin answered, " Though you did a fair job on the guest list, MC."

MC smiled at the compliment, "Thank you. Honestly it's nice just being able to relax and get out of the apartment after this week."

"I wanted to ask you about that," Jaehee said, turning towards MC, "how has it been staying in Rika's apartment? I imagine the sudden transition must have been difficult"

"Yeah, what did you do before you were lured to the apartment? You never did tell us?" Zen asked.

"Oh! Well-" before MC could explain further she was cut off by a man with messy orange hair and glasses running across the room and jumping on front of her with his arms out.

"Privacy protection!" he almost yelled, standing in front of her as if he was attempting to protect her from the other RFA members. After a moment he told up straight and turned to MC, holding out his hand and smiling warmly. "I'm Seven by the way, nice to meet you MC," he introduced himself.

MC shook his hand, smilingly tightly to suppress a laugh. "You're the notorious 707? I would have never guessed!"

Seven grinned, looking proud of himself and held out his hand to her, "Care to dance?"

"Me? Umm sure! Yeah!" MC stuttered as she placed her hand in his. Seven's grin widened at her response and pulled her away from the other RFA. She placed her free hand lightly on his shoulder and he placed his on her hip. He held her close enough that he could lead but not so close that they were touching.

"So are you enjoying your party, Miss MC?" he asked playfully.

"I am, very much so. Thank you for asking," she giggles in reply. "Are you? You must still be tired from…" she trailed off as she felt his body stiffen for a moment.

"I am," he replied, relaxing again and spinning her around. He looked down at her with a much more serious expression than before, "I'm sorry to put you in danger MC. I feel horrible that you had to go through that. And Yoosung…"

"Hey," she cut him off, moving her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. You told me you'd protect me with your life and you did, I will forever be grateful for you."

Seven smiled sadly as he looked into her eyes. "Yeah well…Yoosung would've killed me if I let anything happened to you"

MC giggled again and moved her hand back to his shoulder. "But you didn't, it's all over now, right? And no one got hurt."

Seven quickly looked away and his smile vanished. But it was only for a second before he made eye contact again. "As much as I love dancing with you I think I've kept you for myself for too long. I should pass you off to the trust fund kid," he smiled before spinning her off into another direction and letting her hand go.

Before she knew what happening she felt herself smash against something hard, she looked up to see Jumin smirking. She took a step back and removed her hands from his chest, refusing to make eye contact with him and mentally cursing Seven who she could hear laughing in the background.

"MC, are you alright?"Jumin asked, still smiling smugly as he held his hand out to her.

"Umm yes, I'm so sorry about that, I was dancing with Seven and he-"

"You're fine, MC," he laughed grabbing one of her hands and pulling her into a similar position that she was in with Seven. He began to lead her around the dance floor but she struggled to keep him. He moved much too quickly and she's had little experience with dancing. "You really can't dance, can you?" Jumin chuckled.

MC felt herself blush as she looked down at their feet. "Well excuse me, not all of us are taught ballroom dancing from the age of three…" she muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Jumin simply chuckled again and grabbed her waist and lifting her quickly and setting her down so she was balancing on his feet.

"Im going to mess up your shoes," she protested as he took one of her hands in his again and wrapped his arm securely around her waist so she was pressed against him.

"It's fine, you'd mess them up by stepping on them anyway," he replied, earning himself a glare. "Are you uncomfortable?"

MC shook her head. She wasn't though she probably should've been considering how close she was to someone she'd met not an hour ago.

"Good," he said, making her feel like she didn't really have a choice either way. He lead her around the dance floor with complicated footwork and elegant twirls, holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall. "You really did do well with the guest lists," he complimented.

"You sound surprised, Mr. Han?" MC teased.

"I am," he replied blatantly, "and please stop calling me Mr. Han. You sound like my assistant."

MC smiled, choosing to ignore his offensive remark, "I told you, it's my dream to be an assistant."

"Are you trying to be playful? You're too much like Seven, no wonder Yoosung likes you," he muttered under his breath.

MC opened her mouth to thank him for the compliment but was cut off by Zen tapping Jumin on the shoulder.

"May I steal her?" Zen asking, sending a wink to MC.

"From me, yes" Jumin responded, grabbing her waist again and lifting her off of him, placing her lightly on her feet before walking away.

"I don't think he likes me very much," MC whispered, taking Zen's hand.

Zen laughed placing her free hand on his chest before pressing his and again the small of her back. "Don't take it to personally, he doesn't like anyone," he whispered playfully and pulled her against him.

MC laughed and tried to follow his movements, his dancing wasn't quite as complicated as Jumin's, but he was still more difficult for her to follow then Seven. She wondered if Seven couldn't dance or if he kept it simple for her benefit, probably the latter.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at dancing," MC admitted, feeling herself begin to blush.

"You're doing fine," Zen laughed, "I can teach you if you'd like though?"

"Please," she accepted his offer without hesitation. He chuckled, his laugh was much more gentle than Jumin's.

"Okay," he stopped, standing directly in font of her. "Step forward with your right foot, good. Now step out with your left foot, now step back, step towards me. There you go" She followed his instructions, the movements slowly becoming more natural. "Just relax and pay attention to my body. Follow my lead, if I step back, step you forward, got it?"

MC nodded, staring down at their feet. "One more thing," he whispered, placing his hand under her chin and lifting it gently till she made eye contact with him, "don't look at your feet, look at me."

"Sorry," MC blushed, making Zen laugh lightly as he began leading them again. After a few minutes, she got the hang of it and they were dancing mostly in unison. MC smiled, feeling slightly proud of herself.

"You got it," Zen smiled before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I think someone's looking for you"

She stepped away and looked around, finding Yoosung and making eye contact for a brief second before he turned away and got lost in the crowd.

"Where's he going?" she mumbled feeling confused, "and why does he have bandages on his face?"

"Welcome everyone to RFA's party"

MC looked up at the stage, seeing a man with mint green hair and sun glasses on talking to the guests.

"That's V," Zen whispered in her ear.

She listened to his speech, feeling worried about Yoosung. She wanted to know he was okay. A small wave of relief washed over her as he walked on stage. She let out a small gasp upon seeing the bandages cover his eye.

He looked very handsome, and she blushed profusely when he called her cute in front of the entire party. She felt her heart race as he talked about how he'd fallen for her, he was so sweet, confessing his love in front of everyone.

"MC just stay right there," Yoosung smiled as he got off the stage and started walking towards her. She covered her face with her hands to hide how much she was blushing as he walked up to her and told her how excited he was to see her.

"Yoosung… aren't you getting too close?" she heard Zen say as Yoosung grabbed her hands and gently pulled them away from her face. Before she knew what was happening Yoosung leaned down and kissed her, making her melt against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

 **A/N: This chapter was a little unplanned, it kinda wrote itself! But now we're back on track! Let me know what you guys think so far! I really appreciate your opinions and support!**

The kiss was clumsy and a bit awkward but MC didn't mind. She giggled as Yoosung pulled back, his cheeks flushed bright pink. "You're so cute," she cooed, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"R-really? You don't think I look scary?" Yoosung asked shyly.

MC couldn't help but smile. "Not at all! You look so handsome! I am a bit worried though…" she paused, looking concerned, "what happened to you eye?"

"I'm sorry, Yoosung" Seven whispered, standing behind MC. She turned around to see him on the edge of tears, and frowned at him. She didn't understand why he was apologizing. Surely he didn't…

"Seven, are you crying? Don't cry! I'm fine" Yoosung interrupted her thoughts, "It's not your fault anyways. Unknown wanted to ruin my dreams of becoming a vet so he… hurt me…"

"Oh Yoosung!" MC cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry"

Yoosung smiled as he held her, "Don't worry, MC, I'm okay. And just hearing your voice makes me feel better"

"Don't ever run off like that and get hurt again? Okay?" she mumbled, not wanting to let go of him.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise," he whispered.

"And you!" MC stepped away from Yoosung and turned toward Seven, pointing at him with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry…" Seven whispered, looking away as her tried to stop himself from crying.

"MC, don't" Yoosung pleaded.

"Don't you ever ever _ever_ blame yourself for this," she scolded, taking Seven and Yoosung by surprise. "It's not your fault Yoosung got hurt, you're both here and you're both okay and that's all that matters. I'm absolutely sure you did everything in your power to protect him, and me, and if I ever hear you apologize or blame yourself for this again… well… I'll have Jaehee hurt you…" She trailed off, feeling embarrassed she couldn't think of a better threat.

Seven stared at her in shock, not sure what to say or do. "Come here," she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly returned her hug, still feeling confused. "Now stop crying before Zen sees and starts making fun of you," she giggled, making him smile a bit.

He steeped back and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling uncomfortable, "I'm gonna go…umm… talk to V…" he said before walking away.

Yoosung grabbed MC and pulled her tightly against him again. "You're amazing," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," MC blushed. "Will you dance with me?"

"Hey! I'm the one that suppose to ask you that!" Yoosung pout, making MC laugh as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

He twirled her around the dance floor, holding her so close so she could feel every inch of her body against his. "You look so beautiful, MC. I'm so happy I finally get to meet you in person. Being with you just feel so natural… like it's meant to be…"

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, making him blush again. "I feel exactly the same way. How did I get so lucky as to have such a cute and sweet boyfriend. Oh! That reminds me, you never told me you wanted to be veterinarian?"

"You caught that, huh?" Yoosung laughed. "Yeah I do, that's actually what I'm going to school for right now, but you can't tell the other RFA members, okay?"

MC laughed, remembering how none of the RFA members knew what he was studying. "Okay, I promise. Why did you want to become a vet?"

"Well, remember that picture of Rika's dog I sent you?" MC nodded. "She was so upset after he died, I never wanted to see her like that again. So I promised that I would become the best vet and protect all of her pets," Yoosung smiled sadly.

"That's so sweet of you," MC whispered, "you must have really loved her"

Yoosung smiled and nodded shyly, "Yeah, I did. But I have to bury her in my heart, like Zen said. And I have you now! Not that I want you to replace Rika!" Yoosung explained, looking slightly panicked.

"It's okay," MC smiled, "I know that's not what you meant"

"Thank you," Yoosung leaned in to kiss her nose lightly, "Do you want to go see what the other members are up to?" he asked.

She nodded and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a table where they were sitting. Yoosung pulled out a chair for her and sat down next to her.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining guests?" Jumin commented, as soon as she sat down, Zen glared at him harshly and Yoosung frowned.

MC resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "They're not here for me, they're here for the top two LOLOL players," she replied, making Seven and Yoosung grin.

"I can see why Yoosung likes you," she heard a voice say from behind her, turning around to see V walking towards the table.

"Here V, take my seat, I'm going to get something to drink," Jumin said, standing up and putting his hand on V.

"I'll go with you," Seven said standing up, and grabbing his wine glass that was filled with something brown and… fizzy?

"Seven? Are you drinking soda from a wine glass?" MC asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I have a very fine taste, what can I say?" he laughed. "Would you like something to drink MC?"

"Oh, yes please if you don't mind"

"If I did I wouldn't offer," he teased. "What would you like?"

"Oh I don't know I trust…" she paused looking at his wine glass again, "Jumin." Seven rolled his eyes playfully and followed Jumin who had already started walking away and was obviously smirking.

"It's nice to meet you, MC. I hope your enjoying the party" V said, drawing attention away from the other men.

"Yes, thank you." MC responded politely, "It's nice being able to meet everyone from the RFA in person as well. You've all been so welcoming."

"It's the least we can do, you've made it possible for us to hold parties again. I do apologize for putting you in danger though."

MC noticed Yoosung's body tense slightly and she reached over to intertwine their fingers. "It's fine. I know it was never your intention," she smiled kindly.

"Thank you for being so understanding," V responded quietly. "Where's Jaehee?" MC gave him a slightly confused look making Zen laugh. "Hyun, don't laugh at, MC" V scolded.

"How did you…?" MC stopped abruptly and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry! That was so rude of me oh my goodness I'm so sorry!"

Zen laughed again and this time V joined him. "You don't need to apologize, it's fine. I can still see a bit out of my left eye and I've gotten pretty good at being aware of my surroundings," V explained, his smile making her relax a bit.

Before she could responded, Seven set a glass of wine down on the table in front of her. "Oh, thank you!" she said, looking up at Seven.

"Don't worry, Jumin picked out the wine" he winked and went to sit down at the other side of the table.

"Where'd he go?" Yoosung asked, looking around the room.

"I think he went off to find Jaehee, it's starting to get late and I think he's about ready to have the guests leave."

"It is getting a bit late…" Yoosung said checking his phone for the time. "MC, are you going back to Rika's apartment?"

"Um, I don't know I guess so?"

"You can come to my place for a bit… I mean, if you want to," Yoosung suggested, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ooooohhhhhhh," Seven whistled and Zen grinned, winking at Yoosung.

MC laughed and Yoosung started to blush, "Not like that! I-I didn't mean-"

"I'd love to, on one condition," MC cut him off leaning over to whisper in his ear, "you have to teach me how to play LOLOL."

Yoosung at her like an excited puppy. While Zen got up and walked away, muttering something about "how does he have a girlfriend and I don't" under his breathe.

"As much as I hate to admit," MC sighed standing up, "Jumin's probably right. I should probably go talk to the guests more before everyone leaves."

Yoosung frowned, still holding her hand tightly, "I don't want to let you go yet," he whined.

"I'll still be in the same room, silly," MC smiled, running her free hand through his hair.

He relaxed under her touch but still didn't let her go, "What if someone tries to steal you away from me?"

"That's not even possible," she whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. Yoosung blushed, and reluctantly let go of her hand. He watched as she glided around the room, easily striking up conversations and making guests smile.

"Please be careful, Yoosung" V said, quietly from across the table before getting up and walking away.

Yoosung gave Seven a confused expression, "what do you think he meant by that?"

Seven sighed and stood up walking over to him. "I think he's just worried. Having a crush can make you selfish and irrational sometimes. But don't worry about it too much, I'm sure you'll be fine," he said, ruffling Yoosung's hair and earning himself a glare. "Now come on! It's time to go grace people with the presence of the Notorious Seven Zero Seven! Oh, and the best LOLOL player. Well… second…" he teased walking away with an irritated Yoosung behind him.

After about an hour the party guests had left and the RFA members stood outside the venue, saying their goodbyes.

"The party went well," Zen mused, taking out a cigarette.

"Yes, surprising well," Jumin agrees, "Those things are going to kill you by the way"

"The less time with you the better," Zen said rolling his eyes.

"Can I have one in that case?" Jaehee muttered under her breathe. MC couldn't help but laugh, making Jaehee smile a bit.

"Assistant Kang, let's go. Driver Kim is on his way." Jumin said, looking unamused. He stopped to turn to MC, "I'd like to discuss plans for future parties with you. Come to my office tomorrow around 11."

"Yes, Sir," MC replied with a playful smile. She heard Seven laugh as Jumin noticeably tensed for a moment before walking away.

"Goodnight, everyone," Jaehee said, quickly following after him.

"Do you want to get going too, MC?" Yoosung asked, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Yes please, if you don't mind. I'm starting to get cold"

"MC, why didn't you say something! I could've given you my jacket!" Yoosung complained.

"Tsk tsk, you messed up, Yoosung," Seven shook his head.

"Stop teasing him," MC scolded lightly. "It's fine babe. I'm just starting to get cold anyways"

"Babe…" Yoosung repeated blushing, causing Zen to roll his eyes again in annoyance. "Okay, let's go! Goodnight guys!" He waved at them before pulling MC off as she yelled a quick a goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

 **"** It's a little messy, I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind too much. I should've cleaned before the party but I didn't think anyone would come over," Yoosung stuttered as he tried to unlock the door with shaky hands.

"You're rambling," MC giggled, standing behind Yoosung with her arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I've never had a girl spend the night before." he admitted, opening the door.

"Not even Rika?" MC asked, following him inside. "Aw Yoosung! I love your apartment, it's so cute!"

Yoosung blushed at her words. "Th-thank you! You really like it?"

"Very much so" she smiled, moving to stand in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you… And no, Rika never spent the night. But this is different… What if the other members think were… doing something?"

MC hummed and brought her hands down to his chest. "And if they do?" she raised her eyebrows and started undoing his tie. "It doesn't matter what they thing sweetie, we're not. And even if we were it's none of their business. They're just jealous always," she teased, running the tie through her hand and then moving to push his jacket off of his shoulders.

"MC…" Yoosung whispered, grabbing her waist and holding her tightly against him. "Never leave me, okay? I don't want anyone to try and take you away from me. I want you to be mine forever."

"Forever," MC whispered back, leaning on her toes and kissing his forehead. "Hey, Yoosung? Could I maybe borrow some pajamas?"

"Oh, yeah! I would've stopped by the apartment so you could get pajamas but I don't know where it is…" he trailed off making her laugh. "I'll go grab you something!" he grinned and kissed her lightly before going into the bedroom.

He returned a few minutes later with a turquoise cotton T-shirt and a pair of black basket ball shorts. "Are these okay?"

"Perfect," MC smiled, taking the clothes from him and walking into bathroom to change, closing the door being her. "Ummmm, Yoosung?" she called, opening the door slightly to stick her head out.

"Yeah?"

"Could you… Umm…. Maybe… Help me…Ummm… Unzip my dress?" MC stuttered, feeling embarrassed as Yoosung's face became a bright shade of red.

"Oh… umm… sure…!" he answered, hesitantly walking towards the bathroom.

MC turned around and pulled her hair to the side. Yoosung's hands shook as he reached up for to the top of her dress. His fingertips brushed against the nape of her neck and made her shiver. He slowly pulled the zipper down and the dress slid off her shoulders and hung loosely around her hips. She used her hands to cover her bare chest, and turned around slightly so she could look at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. She felt vulnerable and exposed, his eyes searched her body and his mouth was slightly agape.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his hands trailing lightly around her waist. She closed her eyes, relaxing under the feeling of his fingertips dancing along her bare skin.

"Yoosung," she sighed his name peacefully, she couldn't help but want more of his touch.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her shoulder, kissing it gently. "I should go wait for you in the living room," he whispered against her skin, his breathe making her shiver again. He took a step back and looked her over once more before walking out to the living room.

"Fuck…" MC muttered under her breathe as she closed the door. She pulled his t-shirt on and mentally chastised herself for wearing a dress that she couldn't wear a bra with. After she finished changing and hung her dress on the hook on the back of the door she walked back to the living room. When she saw Yoosung playing LOLOL on the couch she couldn't help but chuckle to herself which made him look up and smile.

"Hey, handsome," she said playfully as she walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. He was still in his clothes from the party, but the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Teach me how to play?"

In less than a second Yoosung began explaining the objective of the game and showing her the controls. MC had a bit of trouble catching all of it, partially because of how quickly he talked and partially because he was just so cute and excited it was distracting. "Make sense?" he asked suddenly.

"Um yeah!" MC lied, it couldn't be that hard, right?

"Here, you can try while I go change," he smiled and handed her his laptop before leaving to change.

MC started at the screen in utter confusion and attempted to imitate what she saw Yoosung too. Her hands pressed the control at random. "Ummm Yoosung? I think I died…." she called, frowning at the computer screen.

Yoosung laughed as he walked into the living room wearing only pajama pants, making MC blush slightly at the sight of him. He leaned over the back of the couch and reached his arms around her and quickly tapped at the keyboard. "There you go," he whispered as her character reappeared on the screen. "You didn't die, you just got kinda… lost I guess?"

MC laughed at his confused tone, "maybe I should just watch you play for now?"

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek before sitting next to her again and pulling the laptop back onto his lap. She leaned her head against him and wrapped one of her arms around his waist, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin.

After about an hour MC was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Thankfully Yoosung noticed and closed his laptop and placed in on the table. "We should get you to bed, MC. You had a long day," he said and she nodded sleepily in agreement. "C'mon I'll tuck you in"

"You're not gonna sleep with me?" MC whined as Yoosung took her hand and gently pulled her off the couch.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he smiled innocently, "I want you to be comfortable"

"I'd be more comfortable if you slept in the bed with me," MC hummed as she sat down on the bed, still holding onto his hand.

"I don't know…" he said quietly, looking away. She could tell he was having trouble denying her.

"Please?" she whined, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Yoosung's resistance visibly broke as he looked at her.

"Ugh! Don't do that! You look so cute, I can't say no to you"

MC giggled and pulled him down onto the bed next to her. "Then don't" she smiled, feeling proud of herself. "You have school tomorrow, right?" she asked turning on her side so she was facing nodded and began to say something but stopped himself. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you _have_ to go to Jumin's office tomorrow?" he wined quietly, not making eye contact.

"I think I do," MC giggled, reaching up to play with his hair. "Why? You don't want me to?"

"I just don't like the idea of you being alone with him, or honestly any guy other than me. I guess it makes me feel… jealous." he admitted sheepishly.

"I'm not really going to be alone with him," MC responded quietly, "I'll just be in his office, and it's not like he even like me anyways. I'm honestly surprised he asked me to come to his office, well… told me to" She looked at him carefully for a moment before kissing him, slowly and gently. "I'm yours, okay?" she whispered once they pulled back.

"Okay," Yoosung whispered in response, smiling softly. He reached over to turn off the light before laying down again "Hey, MC?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

MC smiled and curled up against his chest, his arms wrapping around her protectively. "I love you too"

"Good morning, beautiful" Yoosung whispered in her ear as he kneeled down next to the bed. His fingertips brushed her hair out of her face as she mumbled and blinked her eyes open. "I need to leave for school, okay sweetie?"

"Okay," MC mumbled and placed her hand onto of his.

"There's breakfast on the stove for you if your hungry. I hope you like it, I tried my best…" he trailed off looking a little insecure.

"I'd like anything you make, I'm sure it's amazing," she giggled.

"Thank you," Yoosung blushed, "Um, MC? Will you be here when I get back?"

MC thought for a moment, "I don't know… I need to go to Jumin's office but that shouldn't take long, but I'm not sure if I should come back here or go to the apartment"

"I'd like if you came back here," Yoosung admitted, looking down shyly.

"Okay," MC laughed, "I'll come back here, I'll just have to stop by the apartment to get some stuff." Yoosung grinned and told her he had to leave so her wouldn't be late. He kissed her quickly and began walking out of the room.

"Hey, babe?" MC called, feeling accomplished when his cheeks turned pink. "Think of me today"

"Of course," Yoosung smiled widely. "Think of me too, I don't want anyone to steal you away"

"Never," MC reassured, smiling as she saw him leave. She got out of bed and found her phone, dialing Jaehee's number as she walked to the kitchen. She saw an omelet waiting for her on the stove. "He's so cute," she whispered to herself.

"This is Jaehee Kang, Director Jumin Han's assistant, how may I help you?" Jaehee answered after the first ring.

"Hey Jaehee! You picked up quickly, is that always how you answer your cell phone though?" MC asked playfully.

"Ah, MC! Yes, I've grown use to it," Jaehee sighed making MC frown. "How are you?"

"I'm good! I actually wanted to ask your advice. I need to go into Jumin's office today but I'm at Yoosung's house so I'm wearing his clothes but I don't think Jumin will be very happy if I show up dressed like this… So what do you suggest I wear?"

"I'm glad you called me, Mr. Han would throw a fit if you showed up to the office like that. How about I send Driver Kim over and he'll take you to your apartment so you can change and then bring you here?" Jaehee suggested.

"Are you sure?" MC asked, slightly taken off guard. "I'm sure Driver Kim has better things to do then drive me to my apartment, and what if Jumin needs him?"

"Mr. Han has a meeting with his father this morning so he won't be needing him, don't worry. Will you be ready to be picked up in 30 minutes?"

"Yeah! Thank you so much, Jaehee. I really appreciate it," MC said as she finished her omelet and placed the plate in the sink.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm only doing my job," Jaehee paused, "but I do appreciate the compliment. You're very kind, MC. I'll see you this afternoon."

"See you then! Goodbye, Jaehee" MC said brightly. She could hear Jaehee giggle before she hung up the phone. She was glad she was able to make her smile.

MC decided to wash the dishes in the sink and make the bed. She considered changing out of Yoosung's clothes but didn't want to change back into her party dress so she sat on the couch and checked the RFA chats to pass time.

No one else was online but Zen and Seven had a conversation that morning about the party. She was glad everyone enjoyed it and appreciated their encouragement and support. It was surprisingly difficult gathering guests and replying to emails, she wondered how Jaehee managed to stay sane.

She heard a light knock on the door and opened it to see Driver Kim, "Oh hi!" MC greeted cheerfully as she grabbed her dress and shoes from last night.

"MC, I'm taking you to Rika's apartment first I presume?" he asked in a quiet, formal voice.

"Please, if you don't mind" MC smiled as she followed him out the door and to the car. She was slightly taken aback by his formality, similar to how she felt with Jaehee initially.

The ride was silent but it didn't take long for them to arrive at Rika's apartment. MC wondered how he knew the address but didn't bother questioning it. Once she got into the apartment she changed into a short black pencil skirt, a red blouse, and heels. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked herself up and down in the mirror. She felt like she looked too much like Rika and tore the ponytail out, shaking out her hair. She quickly applied mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick before grabbing a few things to take back to Yoosung's with her.

"Would you mind stopping by Yoosung's again on the way? I just need to drop a couple things off." MC asked as she entered the car.

"Not at all, MC" Driver Kim smiled politely.

They stopped by Yoosung's house and then arrived at a tall extravagant building. MC stared up at it in feeling a little overwhelmed. "Umm where am I going?" she asked, trying to sound calm and failing.

"Mr. Han's office is on the 100th floor," Driver Kim replied, trying not to smile at MC's expression.

"Of fucking course," MC muttered under her breathe as she said goodbye to Driver Kim and walked into the building. She took the elevator up to the 100th floor, mentally cursing Jumin for making her come here, she felt very out of place.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a relatively calm open office. She stepped out of the elevator and looked around, not sure where to go. Luckily, Jaehee walked into view, holding a stack of papers. "Jaehee!" MC exclaimed, walking up to and giving her a hug.

"Oh, hi MC," Jaehee smiled, returning the hug awkwardly. "I was just going to Mr. Han's office to drop off paperwork, I'll show you where it is."

"Hey Jaehee," MC stopped as they approached the giant doors that led to Jumin's office, "I can take those papers in for you?"

Jaehee hesitated for a moment. "Would you mind? I just have so much work to do and I don't want to fall behind and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Jaehee," MC laughed, "I'm not Jumin. And I don't mind at all, it gives me a chance to mess with him a bit."

"Thank you," Jaehee smiled gratefully as she handed her the paperwork, "Oh, but, MC?" MC looked up. "Please don't get me in trouble."

MC laughed again, "I'll be good I promise. Before I go in though I wanted to ask you, how'd I do?" She asked, motioning towards her outfit.

"Well, it's better than wearing Yoosung's clothes," Jaehee said looking her over. "As long as Mr. Han's father doesn't see you I'm sure you'll be fine" she smiled slightly before walking away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" MC whispered in confession. She took a deep breathe and raised her fist to knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is mostly MC with Jumin and Zen. Next chapter will be more Yoosung being possessive and maybe some fluff? Let me know what you guys think! I really love and appreciate your comments! Thank you guys! 3**

"Come in," Jumin's voice came from the other side of the door. MC walked in, quietly closing the door behind her. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about the business proposal my father presented. Did you bring me the paperwork I asked for?" He didn't look up from the papers on his desk as he spoke. His voice was full of authority that made MC slightly nervous.

"Yes, Mr. Han," MC replied, trying to push back her nerves.

"Good. I need you to do more research on the proposal. I don't think it will be finically beneficial for the company but I need the numbers before I can address that with him so I'd like those by tomorrow evening at the latest," he paused looking up at her for a moment. "Assistant Kang what are you wea-" he stopped suddenly as his eyes met MC's. "You're not my assistant."

"No, sir. I'm actually a little hurt you didn't recognize my voice," she smiled playfully, " But anyway, what were you saying Mr. Han?"

Jumin leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. "Please stop calling me that," he muttered.

"What? Sir or Mr. Han?" MC asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Both," he replied, taking a deep breathe. "I forgot you were coming, please have a seat, MC"

"Thank you, here's your paperwork by the way," MC handed him the papers as she sat in the chair across the desk from him. "You said you wanted to talk about planning upcoming parties?"

"Yes," Jumin said, placing the papers off to the side. "First of all, I wanted to ask you how you felt about yesterday's party?"

MC paused, worried about saying the wrong thing. "I though it went well," she said hesitantly.

"I would agree. Like I said, you did a good job gathering guests, I hope it wasn't too difficult. In the future we should have more time to prepare for RFA parties so you'll have more control over who you want to attend, but that also means more emails." Jumin paused, "I'm sorry, I'm speaking as if you've already agreed to stay with the RFA."

"Do I really have a choice?" MC teased.

"If we're being honest, not much of one, no." Jumin responded, "But I think we would all like to respect your opinions and decisions nonetheless."

MC smiled, "Thank you, and I do plan on staying with the RFA. I've really enjoyed chatting with everyone the past couple weeks and I'm glad I'm able to help you host parties again."

"We're appreciative of it," he replied, "as you know, after Rika died we didn't think it be possible to continue hosting parties but since you've replaced her the RFA has a purpose again.

MC immediately stiffened at his words. "It wasn't my intention to replace Rika," she said quietly.

"Maybe not but that's what you've done isn't it?" Jumin asked. "You've taken over her role in the RFA and practically her role in Yoosung's life as well"

MC felt a wave of sadness and anger wash over her, his words were a painful reminder of all the times Yoosung compared them. "I'm not Rika," MC said for what felt like the 100th time in the past week.

"No, you're not. But you're becoming what she use to be. I don't mean it as an insult, Rika was an intelligent and caring person and it's not a bad thing to be like her. I'm sure Yoosung sees similarities in the two of you that attracted him to you." Jumin said in a matter of fact tone of voice

"I should go," MC said, standing up suddenly. "I have things I need to attend to and I'm sure you do as well. Have a good day." She walked out the door without waiting for his reply, she could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes as she walked quickly to the elevator. She tried to blink them back but couldn't stop them from falling over and running down her cheeks. Once the elevator stopped at the bottom floor she stepped out quickly, wanting to get away from the situation as soon as possible.

"MC!" she heard someone call her name but she ignored it and continued to walk out of the building. "MC, wait!" She was stopped by a hand gently grabbing her arm and turning her around. She was confronted by a black and white suit and a pair of concerned red eyes.

"MC, are you crying? What's wrong?" Zen asked, sounding slightly panicked. She looked at him but didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say. "Do… do you need a hug?" he asked, holding out his arms to her

MC couldn't stand it anymore, a sob broke out of her chest as she threw herself into Zen's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here, I got you," he whispered as she sobbed into his chest. He pulled her to the side and leaned against a wall, sliding down till he was sitting on the floor and she was in his lap, his arms never letting her go.

"I-I'm sorry," MC whimpered as she tried unsuccessfully to calm herself down. She pressed her face against his chest and her fingers gripped his jacket tightly.

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry," Zen whispered. He ran one of his hands through her hair soothingly. "You're okay, babe. Tell me what happened."

MC took a deep breathe, tears still running down her face and her voice shaky. "Ju-Jumin and I got in an argument," she said quietly.

"Jumin made you cry!" Zen asked angrily, "What the fuck? Where is he? What he do?" Zen tried to get up hastily but couldn't because MC was still on his lap.

She laughed a bit as how angry he became, starting to feel a bit better. "It wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to. It's just that…" MC trailed off, feeling embarrassed. "He kinda compared me to Rika…"

"Oh babe, I'm sorry," Zen hugged her tightly, immediately understanding. "Come on, how about we go get coffee and plot our revenge against him," he said as he wiped away a few stray tears from her cheek, "We can even ask Seven for help if you want to go that far."

MC laughed and stood up, "Thank you, Zen" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Zen chuckled as he led her to his car, "I was suppose to meet up with Jumin to talk about the cat commercial".

"I forgot you were doing that!" MC giggled, You should go talk to him though! I'm okay."

Zen shook his head, "Fuck him, you're more important right now.

"Zen! I'm seriously okay!" MC protested, "I don't want you getting in a fight with Jumin over nothing"

"It isn't nothing, MC. He made you cry." Zen said sternly.

"It wasn't-"

"I'm not going, babe." he cut her off, "Come on, get in the car. I know this coffee shop I think you'll like."

"Here you go, little lady," Zen smiled as he placed a cup in front of her and sat down at the other side of the table.

MC stared at the cup for a moment, Zen insisted he order for her. She tentatively took a sip and was surprisingly surprised. "Mmmm," she hummed, "Thank you, Zen."

He laughed, taking a sip of his own drink, "I'm glad you like it. So what happened with the trust fund kid? What he say?"

MC frowned at the mention of him, she still felt embarrassed about having a meltdown in front of Zen, even though he reassured her the entire drive to coffee shop that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. "He told me how I'm like a replacement Rika for the RFA and Yoosung…" MC sighed, "I know he wasn't trying to hurt my feelings it's just… It's really hard for me to hear him say. I still feel like I have to remind Yoosung I'm not her."

Zen frowned and reached across the table to take her hand. "You're not Rika, MC. Just because you're taking over her position in the RFA doesn't mean you're a replacement for her. Yoosung knows that too, I think he just misses her and he's still learning how to deal with it."

"I know, and he's getting better about it. It's just a sensitive topic for me, I guess. But I know it wasn't Jumin's intention to be mean."

Zen shook his head, "Wether it was his intention or not doesn't matter, he still did it, and he should have had more common sense then to say something stupid like that. I can't believe he'd be that insensitive, he's such a jerk sometimes." Zen paused to calm down before he got angry again and looked at MC with a smile. "It was probably because you're so cute you made his question his sexual orientation and he didn't know how to handle it."

MC couldn't help but laugh, "Zen! Stop being mean." He just winked in response. "You know if I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to flirt with me" MC teased.

Zen laugh lightly, "Oh really? Well as cute as you are MC, I know Yoosung already has your heart. I can tell just by the way you smile when you hear his name," Zen rolled his eyed playfully. "And like I said before, Yoosung's like a little brother to me. So you being with him kinda makes you like my little sister."

"Do I not have a choice?" MC giggled, she didn't really mind, Zen did already feel like a big brother to her.

"Nope," he grinned.

"The RFA's not very good at consent," MC laughed when Zen shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways… I wanted to ask, how's your love life going?"

Zen sighed dramatically, "I've yet to find a women that appreciates how amazing I am under my incredibly handsome looks, but what can I say? It's the lonely life of an actor"

"What about Jaehee?" MC asked ignoring Zen's dramatic compliant.

"Nah, she's just my fan," Zen dismissed the question like her usually did.

"I'm serious, Zen. I really think she might like you," MC casually, having to ignore the urge to scream at him for being so naive. "Why don't you just ask her out on a date?"

Zen thought for a moment, "Do you think… she'd actually… say yes?"

MC tried to hide her excitement and nodded as calmly as she could manage, "I think you have a good chance." Zen smiled shyly, looking more modest then MC thought possibly. "Now we just have to get Seven and Jumin together and the RFA can become a match making organiztion," she giggled

Zen stuck out his tongue looking slightly disgusted at the thought which made MC laugh more. "Oh! Speaking of which I should probably head back, I think Yoosung was expecting to me to get home before him," she glanced at the clock nervously.

"I'll take you. That wasn't a suggestion, come on" Zen said as she opened her mouth to protest. She began complaining about the RFA and consent again as she followed a smirking Zen to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

 **A/N: Hey! We got a** ** _little bit_** **kinky in this chapter, but nothing extreme! Don't worry! Next chapter is gonna feature 707 because we haven't had an MC and Seven conversation in a bit… So let me know what you think and please comment! Your comments really inspire me and keep me motivated~ 3**

"Yoosung?" MC called his name as she opened the door, stepping inside tentatively.

"MC!" Yoosung jumped off the couch and ran to MC, grabbing her waist and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I was worried about you, I thought you were going to be home by now, and you weren't answering your phone…" he trailed off, burying his face in her neck.

"Oh I'm sorry babe," MC murmured, running her hands through his hair soothingly, "After I talked to Jumin, Zen and I went to get coffee. I didn't think we were out that long but I guess I lost track of the time.

Yoosung's arms tightened around and he growled against her skin at the mention of Zen's name. "Mine," he mumbled as he nipped her skin with his teeth.

"Yours," MC laughed, she thought it was cute when he jealous, even if it was a little unreasonable. She pulled away and walked to the couch, pulling him down next to her. "Tell me about your day, how was school?" she changed the subject.

Yoosung smiled brightly, a very different reaction then he usually had at the mention of school. "It was good! I had a test in geography and I think I actually did well. I studied really hard for it, I wanted to do well so you'd be proud of me."

"I'm very proud of you, baby," MC smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently. "But you don't have to try and impress me, I'm already yours."

Yoosung blushed slightly at her words, "I know, but I want to do well so I can be successful like Jumin or Zen. And then you'll never have to worry about anything because I'll be able take care of you. I want to make you happy." He took MC's hand into his as he spoke and he pressed a kiss against her cheek as he finished. "I love you, MC."

"I love you too, Yoosung," she whispered. She wanted to explain to him that he didn't have to do all of those things, but she knew he wasn't going to listen right now. "Do you have homework?"

Yoosung nodded, "I should start working on it, but I don't want you to be bored while I'm studying…"

"It's okay," she laughed. "I need to start planning for the next party anyway. I should check to see if Jaehee or Seven's online…"

Yoosung chuckled and kissed her again before going to sit at desk pressed against the wall in the living room to start studying. MC laid back on the couch and opened the RFA chatroom, smiling when she saw that both Seven and Jaehee were online.

 **MC has entered the chatroom**

 **Jaehee:** I don't understand…

 **707:** Whoops! Just got a call from the boss

 **707:** Gotta go!

 **707:** Hi and bye MC!

 **MC:** Bye Seven! Good luck!

 **707** ^^;

 **707 has left the chatroom**

 **MC:** Hello Jaehee!

 **Jaehee:** Hello

 **Jaehee:** You left the office rather quickly today, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye

 **MC:** I know, I'm sorry! Something came up…

 **Zen has entered the chatroom**

 **Jaehee:** I hope everything's okay

 **Jaehee:** I have some information about past parties that might help you, I'll email it to you

 **MC:** Thank you, Jaehee. I really appreciate it.

 **Zen:** Your boss is a jerk, Jaehee

 **Jaehee:** …

 **Jaehee:** ;;;

 **MC:** Zen, please be nice…

 **Zen:** Why should I?

 **Jumin has entered the chatroom**

 **Zen:** He wasn't nice

 **Jumin:** Are you trashing me again?

 **Zen:** Yupp

 **Zen:** You deserve it

 **Jumin:** Now what do you believe I did?

 **Zen:** You were being mean to MC!

 **Jumin:** No, I wasn't…?

 **MC:** Zen…

 **MC:** It's really not that big of a deal

 **MC:** Please don't do this

 **Zen:** You were being a jerk, like usual

 **Zen:** But you took it too far this time

 **Zen:** You made her cry

 **Jumin:** …

 **MC:** Jumin…

 **MC:** Jaehee, please help me here

 **Jaehee:** I'm sorry but I'm afraid my pay check is on the line and that's something I'd rather not risk

 **Jumin has left the chatroom**

 **MC:** Fuck….

 **Jaehee:** Ummm…

 **Jaehee:** What happened?

 **Zen:** He made her cry

 **MC:** We already established that Zen, you don't need to keep saying it

 **Jaehee:** Yes but what did he do?

 **Zen:** He told her she was a replacement Rika

 **Jaehee:** …;;;

 **Jaehee:** I'm sorry, MC

 **Jaehee:** He was in a bad mood this morning because he had a meeting with his father, I'm sure he didn't mean it

 **MC:** It's okay, I know he wasn't being intentionally mean

 **MC:** It's just…

 **MC** : Never mind, I should go…

 **MC has left the chatroom**

MC started down at her phone in frustration. She understood that Zen was just trying to help, but she felt like things were only worse now. She jumped slightly when her phone began ringing and tried to suppress a groan when Jumin's contact name appeared on her screen. She glanced over at Yoosung, who was focused on studying, before deciding it be best to answer.

"I made you cry?" he asked as soon as she answered before she even had the chance to say hello.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Yoosung again. "Hold on," she sighed and walked outside so she'd be out of his hearing range. Everyone immediately knew why Jumin's comment upset her so much but that wasn't a discussion she wanted to have with Yoosung right now. "Hello?"

"I made you cry?" he repeated, sounding confused and a bit… upset?

"It's okay. It's really not that big of a deal, Zen's just being… protective," she struggled to find the right word.

"It's not okay, MC. I'm so sorry," his voice sounded more sincere than she'd ever heard before and she frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's okay, Jumin, I know you didn't mean too, Rika's just a sensitive topic for me because of…" she trailed off.

"I know, I should have never made that comment, I wasn't thinking. I was just upset because… never mind it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, MC."

MC was glad she didn't have to explain and couldn't help but smile a bit at how genuinely upset he sounded, even if she didn't understand it. "Hey, calm down, I've never heard you get this upset. Or really upset at all I guess… but I'm not mad, I know you didn't do it on purpose, and I forgive you. We can just forget about it, okay?"

She heard Jumin take a deep breath from the other side of the phone. When he spoke again he sounded more normal, calm and slightly authoritative, if not apathetic. "Thank you," he paused for a moment, "I can't promise I won't do something to upset you again in the future but know that you can always tell me if I do. It is never my intention to hurt you, MC."

MC had to stop herself from laughing at the rather abrupt transition, though she was thankful that things could go back to normal. Jumin apologizing was… weird. "I know, thank you Mr… Jumin" she stopped herself, deciding to be nice at least for now and was rewarded by the sound of him chuckling quietly.

"I should get back to work, contact Assistant Kang if you need anything and have a good day. Goodbye" he said before hanging up rather abruptly. That wasn't exactly unusual though.

MC rolled her eyes, feeling bad for Jaehee because of the amount of work she had to do, and went back inside. Part of her hoped Yoosung hasn't notice her step out, but she knew that was unlikely. She closed the door behind her quietly and Yoosung looked up at her from his seat at the desk. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Jumin," MC sighed, sitting down on the couch and placing her phone on the table. She didn't offer any more details and hoped he wouldn't ask.

"I read the chats," Yoosung said quietly as he sat down next to her and took her hand. MC silently cursed Zen. "Why didn't you tell me you were upset?"

MC avoided Yoosung's eyes, feeling a bit guilty from the look on his face. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm fine, and Jumin just called to apologize."

"MC, I don't like that Zen knew and I didn't. I'm your boyfriend, I should be the one comforting you and yelling at Jumin, not him," Yoosung sounded as irritated as he looked which took MC by surprise. She expected him to be more upset about the Rika comment then the fact that Zen was there.

"Zen just happened to be there and he was just being a good friend," she said quietly, " It was nothing. You have no reason to be upset about that, he didn't do anything wrong. How can I prove to you it meant nothing?" She really didn't want to fight with him, especially not about Zen. She wanted to change the subject because Yoosung seemed genuinely upset and she didn't want him to think about it for two long. She knew he could get jealous a little too easily and she didn't mind, but she didn't want Yoosung and Zen's friendship to be affected. She smiled playfully as she got an idea and leaned across the couch to kiss him softly.

She gently pushed him back and repositioned herself so she was laying on top of him, "Is this okay?" Yoosung nodded quickly, making MC giggle. She kissed him again, slowly and carefully dragged her tongue across his bottom lip. Yoosung's arm tightened around her waist as he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth clumsily.

They continued to kiss and things gradually became more natural. They matched each others movement and created a slow rhythm. MC hummed into Yoosung's mouth his hand slid down her back and gripped her butt. Yoosung blushed, loosing his confidence, and quickly moved his hand away. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. MC giggled and rested her hand on his, leading it back to it's previous resting place.

"It's okay, babe." she smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. "Hmmm I want to try something," she hummed. She placed slow open mouth kisses across Yoosung's jaw line and down his neck.

"MC, what you do- ah!" Yoosung stopped mid sentence as MC bit down on his neck just hard enough to leave a mark. "MC…" he moaned quietly.

MC giggled as she kissed the slightly bruised skin. "Did it hurt?"

"A.. a little" he mumbled.

"Mmm, did you like it?" Yoosung let out a shaky breathe in response. He shivered as MC's teeth grazed across his skin again teasingly.

"M-MC… Please…" he moaned. He bit his lip trying to suppress a moan as she eventually began to bite down again. Much to both of their annoyance her phone started to ring. "MC.. you're phone…" he barely managed to get the words out as she bit harder than before.

"Ignore it," she growled against his skin.

"What if it's important," Yoosung whimpered, trying to be reasonable despite how badly he didn't want her to stop.

"Ugh," MC sighed, sitting up so she was straddling Yoosung. His hands rested on her hips as she leaned over to grab her phone, answering it without checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hello, little lady." Zen's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, hey Zen! Ow, careful." she complained as Yoosung's grip tightened on her hips almost painfully hard.

"Are you busy? I wanted to call and make sure you were okay"

"Umm, a little bit," MC replied, looking down at her boyfriend. "I'm okay though, thank you. Jumin called and apologized."

"Good," Zen sounded proud and she could practically hear his grin. "But if you're busy I won't keep you, call me later?"

"Yeah, definitely! Ow! Yoosung you're hurting me," MC whined, his fingers dug into her hard enough to leave bruises, his grip only loosening slightly at her words.

"Are you okay, MC?" Zen asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah! I'll talk to you later!" MC hung up before Zen could reply and glared down at Yoosung. "What was that about?"

Yoosung sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't like you talking to Zen so much, MC. I don't want you talking to him anymore." he said angrily.

"Yoosung, calm down," MC said quietly, running her fingers through her hair and attempting to ignore the way her stomach dropped as his words. "You know it's nothing like that, we're just friends."

"Still, I don't like it. I don't trust him." Yoosung pouted. He visibly calmed down at her touch but was still clearly upset. He became more pouty than angry though.

"Then trust me, okay?" MC whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

Yoosung sighed and pulled her closer. "I do trust you, MC. I just don't like the way he talks to you. It makes me feel…itchy….like I can't control myself…"

MC kissed him softly, "But you can control yourself and you have nothing to worry about. Just calm down, okay? I'm yours." She whispered, pressing kisses all over his nose and cheeks.

"Mine," Yoosung said sternly and kissed her hard. His hands tangled in her hair as his mouth crashed against hers, kissing her passionately until they both pulled away panting.

MC smiled gently and ran her fingertips across his swollen lips. "Go work on your homework, okay? I'll make dinner, I owe you for breakfast." Yoosung grinned and nodded. He returned to his seat at the desk as MC walked to the kitchen. She ignored the nagging feeling of worry she had and tried to focus on cooking instead. She was sure she had nothing to worry about, Yoosung was just being a bit jealous, it wasn't anything too serious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

Yoosung woke up to the sound of his alarm and turned it off quickly, rolling over to wrap his arm around MC's waist, pulling her close. He held her for a few minutes before begrudgingly getting out of bed to get dressed and gather his school supplies. He quickly ate a bowl of cereal as he ran around the house quietly, he wanted to make breakfast for her again but was already running low on time.

He walked back into the room to say grab his hoodie and heard MC's phone chime with a text. He looked at her sleeping figure for a moment before picking it up and seeing it was a text from Zen.

Zen: Good morning, princess! Hope you're feeling better today~

Yoosung growled under his breathe and deleted the text message, hoping he would leave her alone for the rest of the day. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, "I gotta go to school, babe. Have a good day and I love you," he whispered.

MC muttered a sleepy, "I love you too" in reply which made Yoosung smile as he walked out the door. He was almost at school before he pulled out his phone and stared at Zen's contact information for a moment. He wanted to text him, to warn him not to touch MC, but he didn't want to upset her. With a sigh he sent MC a quick text instead before heading off to class.

MC stretched her arm across the bed, searching for Yoosung's warmth and sighing in disappointment when she remembered he'd already left for school. She rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen in search of breakfast. She settled for a bowl of cereal, thinking she should go grocery shopping, and sat down on the couch to go through the documents Jaehee had sent to her.

After looking through the documents she decided to find her phone to see what the other RFA members were up too. It was nice to have a change of scenery from Rika's apartment, but she was tried of being stuck inside alone all day, especially after meeting all the other members at the party. She retrieved her phone from the bedroom she saw she had a text from Yoosung.

Yoosung: I miss you already! I'll be thinking about you all day, MC. Don't forget your mine 3

MC smiled at the text, his jealousy was endearing, but she was getting a bit worried after last night. She knew logically it was nothing, this was her sweet, innocent Yoosung, he was just being a little insecure, but she couldn't shake the need to talk to someone about it and she knew just the person

"Helloooo! Seven Zero Seven, Defender Of Justice here! How can I save you today?"

"Hi Seven," MC laughed. "I was wondering if you were busy? I need to go grocery shopping and I was wondering if you'd come with me? I don't really feel like being alone today… And I'll buy you food!"

"Hmmm," Seven's playful voice came from the other side of the phone, "I don't have any urgent work but…" he hesitated.

"Please…?" MC said, her smile widening.

"For you, anything," Seven said sweetly, making MC giggle.

"Thank you, Seven!"

"No problem, I'll pick you up in half an hour? But you know… instead of feeding me…"

"I'm not feeding your baby, Seven," MC cut him off.

He sighed in disappointment, "Okay, okay. See you soon, MC! BAAM!"

MC laughed as she hung up and sent a quick text to Yoosung.

MC: Hey babe! I'm gonna go grocery shopping with Seven, okay? Love you!

She changed into shorts and a t-shirt and very intentionally pulled her hair into a ponytail. She began to clean up and was fixing the bed when she heard a honk come from outside. She checked the time and saw that it had, indeed, been half an hour since their conversation on the phone. MC put her shoes on and grabbed her wallet before walking out to see an obnoxiously expensive looking red car parked outside of Yoosung's house.

"How'd you know which car is mine?" Seven said with mock surprise as she opened the passenger door.

"Magic!" she teased, smiling when Seven laughed. "I should've asked, are you a good driver?"

"Hmmm, better than Jumin!" Seven grinned as he took off down the street much too fast.

"That's a given," MC rolled her eyes, eyeing the speedometer wearily, "how's your babe car by the way?"

Seven's grin disappeared immediately. "Don't ask" he replied, shaking his head.

It only took a few minutes for them to get to the grocery store and MC made a comment about how they shouldn't have gotten there so quickly which Seven ignored except for a grin as he pulled into a parking space.

They walked into the store and wandered up and down the aisle in comfortable silence, except for Seven's occasional teasing. MC collected various things, sometimes placing two of the same item into the cart. "Do you have any food other than PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips at home?" MC asked as she filled the cart with various types of fruit. Seven smiled guiltily but didn't reply. MC sighed, "Can you cook?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, enough to get by at least, I kinda had to learn," MC frowned and gave him a confused expression which he disregarded, "I don't always have the time too though. And why would I want to when I have such a delicious feast always available!" His excitement grew as he spoke of his beloved chips and soda.

MC rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, "I'm buying you groceries,"

"MC, have you seen my car? I'm more than capable of providing for myself-"

"Ah but just because your capable doesn't mean you will," MC countered with a smug look. "How did Rika deal with all of you," she muttered under her breathe.

"She had a talent for handling people. You seem to have a similar talent. I can handle computers but having to reply to all those email and deal with those poeple…" Seven trailed off shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh! Don't even get me started on those e-mails! They ask the weirdest questions! Like, how am I supposed to know what camera you should take? Or how long to cook a crab for? Or where you should sell your bracelets? Do I look like Google?" she stopped her rant to glare at Seven who was laughing widely.

"Do they seriously ask you those things?" Seven laughed, wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh my gosh, that's hilarious!"

"Yeah cause you don't have to deal with it," MC muttered as she walked into a different aisle, leaving Seven behind in annoyance. They'd almost gotten through the entire store before Seven started to tease her again.

"Looks like someone's a little kinky?" he said with a pointed glance to her hips. MC looked down to see her shirt rode up a bit to expose the small bruise marks Yoosung had left.

"Oh shut up, like your one to talk," she hissed as she pulled down her shirt. Seven raised his hands in mock surrender. "That's not what that's from anyway," she whispered mostly to herself. Seven frowned and gave her a curious look but didn't openly question it. "Hey Seven," MC started warily, "Do you ever think Yoosung's a bit… possessive?"

Seven looked thoughtful for a moment before answering her question. "I think he can be, why? Are you worried?"

"No, well… a little," MC admitted quietly, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing, it's just… I was on the phone with Zen yesterday and he got so upset I… I didn't know what to do and…" MC trailed off. "It's probably nothing, I shouldn't have brought it up," she shook her head as she began walking down the aisle again.

Seven ran down the aisle and stood in front of the cart so she couldn't go anywhere. "What do you mean he got so upset? MC, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

MC shook her head quickly, "No, he'd never do that," she stopped when Seven raised his eyebrows at her and glanced at her hip again. "Oh… that…" She stopped not knowing what to say.

Seven sighed and looked at her for a moment with a serious expression. MC loved these small moments of seriousness Seven had. He was usually so playful and joking that she felt a bit honored when he was more serious, maybe even a bit more himself in these moments. "Yoosung loves you, MC, and love is dangerous. It makes people stupid and selfish and blind. I'm sure, I hope, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you or another RFA member, but I'll keep an eye on him and if anything happens you know you can call me, right?"

MC looked at him feeling both confused and uncomfortable. What was Seven talking about? Yoosung hurting Zen? He wouldn't, he couldn't, it was Yoosung, her Yoosung. The tense silence hung between them for a moment before MC spoke again, taking on a more playful tone. "Okay but if I call you I'm gonna get, 'Agent 707 is doing what his boss is telling him to… just know that I can't take your call because I work 24 hours like a hacking slave… The beep is there for nothing but-" she broke off laughing when saw Seven incredulous expression.

"Do you have that memorized?" he asked, sounding slightly exasperated which made MC laugh harder.

"Not completely," MC replied, her laughter trailing off into light giggles, "I should though, just to make fun of you."

"I'm not sure if I should feel honored, impressed, or annoyed. She's making fun of my voicemail? Is this payback for all those times I've pranked Yoosung?" he whispered to himself as he began walking away, MC trailing close behind him with a smug grin.

MC was paying for the groceries when Seven got a call from work. She was thankful for the distraction so she could separate her groceries from his without him seeing just how much she'd really gotten of him. She tried to ask him about his job as they walked to the car but he quickly responded with his typical, "Ah but it's a secret! Shhh! which made her tease him further. They had returned to their light and playful bantering, the serious tone of their earlier conversation easily forgotten until they arrived at Yoosung's.

She jokingly wished him good luck on his "secret project" which started him on a rant about how he didn't need luck. He helped her carry her groceries inside and hesitated by the door frame before leaving. "MC?" he spoke softly, but the serious tone from earlier had returned, "Seriously though, I want you to know that you can always call me."

MC smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck to embrace him. He stepped back in surprise but wrapped one of his arms around her lightly to return the hug. "I know, Seven. Thank you," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek lightly before stepping away.

"Y-yeah, no problem, anytime," he stuttered out a goodbye as he ran his fingers through his hair and slowly walked out the door. His face was almost as red and his hair and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Hey, Seven?" she called just before he got to his car.

"Y-yeah?"

"You're blushing," she teased, making him curse under his breathe as he ducked into his car. MC laughed as he drove away. She didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, but she couldn't necessarily say she regretted it either. She would probably text him an apology later.

She hummed quietly to herself as she put away groceries, thinking about what Seven had said earlier. The idea of Yoosung hurting someone seemed like such a foreign concept. She was sure Seven was just being overly cautious, and she couldn't blame him. After recent events, he probably felt responsible to make sure MC or Yoosung didn't get hurt again. She understood it, but it still frustrated her. She wasn't even staying in Rika's apartment where the bomb was and Yoosung has been handling the situation with his eye surprisingly well, he'd barely even mentioned it since the party. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone chiming with a text.

Seven: Check the chatroom


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to give a quick abuse WARNING before we continue. There are some warnings in the summary but they're pretty vague so I wanted to put out a trigger warning for anyone who's triggered by or sensitive to emotional or physical abuse. Yes this is a Yandere fic so you were probably expecting it, but just in case! I don't want any of my reader's to be uncomfortable :)**

 **Also warning for umm *cough* drugging *cough***

 **(I hate giving spoilers but I want you to be prepared)**

MC started at the text for a second before quickly opening the chatroom and reading over the messages that were already sent. Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung were online but not Seven… Weird…

 **Zen:** MC never replied to my message this morning

 **Zen:** I hope she's okay

 **Zen:** I heard Jumin apologized to her

 **Jaehee:** Yes, Mr. Han seemed a bit upset after the chat. It was rather unusual. But I'm glad all is well within the RFA again.

 **Zen:** I hope he felt guilty

 **Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

 **Zen:** MC didn't deserve that

 **Yoosung:** Why do you care so much MC?

 **Zen:** She's a member of the RFA, and my friend, of course I care

 **Yoosung** : Are you sure that's all it is?

 **Yoosung:** She chose me Zen, not you

 **Yoosung:** She's mine

 **Jaehee:** She's not an object that you can posses, Yoosung. She's a person.

 **Zen:** Yeah, and it's not even like that

 **Zen:** I just care for her like a friend

 **Zen:** It's not like I have feelings for her

 **Yoosung:** You're lying

 **Yoosung:** I see the way you look at her, the way you talk to her, calling her cute nicknames and pretending your concern is innocent

 **Yoosung:** I know you're trying to steal her from me

 **Zen:** I'm not trying to steal her, Yoosung

 **Zen:** And stop talking about her like she's an object

 **Jaehee:** I think you're being a little unreasonable, Yoosung. Maybe you should calm down a bit.

 **Yoosung:** Of course you would take his side Jaehee

 **Zen:** What's that suppose to mean?

 **MC has entered the chatroom**

 **Yoosung:** We all know she's in love with you

 **MC:** Woah, Yoosung, you need to calm down

 **MC:** Don't take out your anger on Jaehee like that

 **Jaehee:** I.. I think I should go…

 **Jaehee:** I'm sorry. Goodbye.

 **Jaehee:** Goodbye MC.

 **Jaehee has left the chatroom**

 **Zen:** What the fuck, Yoosung?

 **Zen:** You're lucky you even have MC, you're being an asshole

 **Zen:** Keep this up and you won't need my help in loosing her

 **Yoosung:** You're going to regret saying that, Zen

 **Zen:** Whatever, I'm gonna call Jaehee

 **Zen has left the chatroom**

 **Yoosung has left the chatroom**

 **MC:** Shit

 **MC has left the chatroom**

MC immediately called Yoosung, leaving a frantic voicemail when he didn't answer. She paced back and forth across the kitchen a few times before giving up and calling again. After the fourth unanswered call, she decided to call Zen to make sure he was okay. MC's fingers hovered over the call button as the door opened, making her freeze.

"Yoosung," she let out a sigh of relief before putting her phone down and walking towards him.

"Hey sweetie" he replied with a smile, closing the door behind him. He took off his backpack and jacket and placed them against the wall next to the door. "How was grocery shopping with Seven?"

MC paused, looking at him with a concerned frown. Why was he acting so calm? "It was okay," she said slowly, watching his reaction closely "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yoosung asked, still with the same bright smile. He walked across the kitchen to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her against him. MC looked between him and her phone, feeling a bit nervous. Maybe she should call Seven? He placed a hand on her chin, forcing her to make eye contact, "You're mine, right?" he asked in a calm voice.

MC hesitated, "Yes…but"

"No buts," he cut her off quickly, but his eerily calm tone didn't change, "You're mine, not Zen's, right? Mine."

"Yes…" she said slowly, biting her tongue.

"Good girl," he said sweetly, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before letting her go and stepping away.

MC stared at him for a moment, not sure what to do. He seemed calm, calmer than he was in the chatroom at least, but she was still worried. He was so upset just minutes ago, but maybe she should just let it go for now? She didn't want to upset him again. Still, it couldn't hurt to call Seven, or at least Zen. Both he and Jaehee were upset when they left the chatroom

"What are you doing?" Yoosung asked as soon as MC reached for her phone. She frowned at him, picking up her phone slowly.

"I was just gonna call Zen and make sure- "

"No." Yoosung said in a harsh voice. He walked back to her quickly and grabbed her wrist. "I don't want you talking to him."

"Yoosung, ow!" MC winced as his grip tightened painfully as she began to protest. He grabbed her phone out of her hands, taking advantage of her momentary surprise. He couldn't help but chuckle at how easy she was to control when she was in pain.

"No," he repeated, giving her a stern look. He let go of her wrist and starting to walk away, still holding her phone.

"Yoosung, give me my phone back," she complained, reaching out to grab it from his hands, She was stopped suddenly when Yoosung grabbed both her wrists, her phone slipping from his hands falling to the floor with a loud crash. He pushed her back harshly against the wall and used his grip on her wrists to pin her arms to either side of her.

"I don't want you talking to him, MC," he said in a low voice. She stared at him, not sure how to react. He shifted his wight so he was balancing on one foot, the other reached behind him to drag her phone closer. He placed his foot on it lightly for a moment and then stepped down with his full weight. He smiled as he heard it being crushed underneath him. "I only want you talking to me. You don't need to talk to anyone else, especially not him. Only talk to me and only look at me, not Zen. Okay?"

"Yoosung," she whispered, she could feel the panic starting to rise in her chest. She tried to blink back the tears that hard started to form in her eyes, "You're scaring me…"

He narrowed his eyes at her for only a moment, and then his entire demeanor changed. His eyes got wide and seemed to fill with concern as he stepped back, letting go of her wrists. "I-I'm sorry…" he whispered, taking another slow step back. He looked between her and the broken phone frantically, starting to panic. "I'm so sorry, MC. I-I don't know what came over me," he shook his head and tears began to roll down his cheeks as he apologized frantically. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please, I'm so sorry."

MC took a tentative step towards him. He looked so sad, so afraid, it broke her heart. But she didn't want to tell him it was okay, it wasn't. But he kept giving her that look… "It's okay," she whispered brokenly.

He threw his arms around her and held her closely, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again in a desperate voice, making all her resistance slowly crumble. "Please don't leave me, I'm so sorry," he begged.

"It's okay, baby." she said quietly. She tentatively ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. "It's okay, I forgive you." she whispered, even though she wasn't sure if the words were true yet. "I'm not going to leave you, babe. Just… just don't do something like that again, okay? You really scared me."

He squeezed her for a moment, a small sigh of relief escaping him. He shook his head and stared at her with apologetic eyes that were still bright from tears. "I won't. I don't ever want to scare you. MC. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she murmured. She did, but this was all too much, she needed a second. "You should go study, babe. I'm gonna finish putting groceries away."

"I can help you?" Yoosung offered immediately, still not letting her go of her waist.

MC shook her head, she needed to get away from him so she could calm down. "No, it's okay, I just need a second, okay? Go study."

"Okay," Yoosung said quietly, finally letting her ago, though he didn't seem happy about it. He hesitated before leaving, "I'm sorry, MC. I just love you so much. I'm sorry"

"I know, I love you too," she gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek for reassurance. She sent him off to go study and continued putting groceries away. She didn't understand what just happened, but part of her didn't want to understand, she just wanted to things to be normal again. She decided it be best not too think about it too much and took a deep breathe as she put everything away, trying her best to ignore the broken phone that lay crumbled on the kitchen floor.

MC let out a sigh as she sat down on the couch. After she finished putting away groceries Yoosung had offered to make dinner. She appreciated it, but it left her with nothing to do. Usually she'd check the RFA chatroom but…

"Yoosung, are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked for at least the third time since he'd began cooking. She heard him chuckle and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I'm almost done," he called back. He refused to let her help him cook, insisting that he wanted to make something special for her and if she helped it wouldn't be a surprise. After a few more minutes he carried out a small plate that had different types of sushi arranged on it. MC couldn't help but giggle upon seeing his nervous look and the way the sushi was already beginning to fall apart.

"You're so cute," she cooed, taking the plate from him and thanking him with a kiss. Her angry had almost completely melted away.

"I-I hope you like it, I tried my best. I've never made it before." Yoosung's stuttered, his wide innocent eyes and small pouty frown made her heart flutter. He was just so cute. She took a small, almost hesitant, bite of the sushi and smiled. Yoosung's cheek flushed as she praised him, telling him how good it was and how lucky she was to have such a sweet boyfriend. He sat down on the couch next to her, smiling shyly and taking her free hand in his. His thumb rubbing small circles against the back of her hand. They ate in silence for a bit until MC let out a small whine.

"Hey, Yoosung?" MC said quietly, "I'm starting to feel a bit…dizzy. Maybe I'm just tired." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, her eyelids starting to droop and she could barely keep them open. Her head began to spin and her vision blurred till she could barely see what was in front h of her. She struggled to hold herself up as Yoosung took the plate from her silently. She began to wonder why Yoosung didn't seem more concerned, and then her vision went black.

Yoosung smiled down at her unconscious figure that lay across the couch. "You're so beautiful, MC" he whispered, his fingers brushing across her cheeks. "Never leave me, okay? Just be mine, forever." he picked her up with ease, cradling her against his chest as he carried her across the room and out the door. "Now I just have to take of Zen," he continues in a quiet, calm voice, "and we can be happy, just the two of us, forever and ever." He placed a soft kiss against her lips and shut the car door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This chapter took me a bit longer than anticipated so I'm sorry about that. Let me know what you think! I always love your comments. I'm going to aim for two more chapters after this, so were almost done… (endings are scary) :D**

Zen frowned at his door when he heard a quiet knock. He wasn't expecting anyone and he wasn't really in the mood for company. After his argument, if you could call it that, with Yoosung in the chatroom, he called Jaehee. She was obviously more upset than she was willing to admit and after a few minutes of trying to comfort her he reluctantly let her go when she insisted she needed to get back to work. He was practicing lines, and resisting the urge to call MC to make sure she was okay, when he heard the knock.

With a sigh, Zen pushed himself off the couch and walked to the door. "Who is it…" he started to ask, stopping suddenly when he opened the door, "Yoosusng?"

"Hi Zen!" Yoosung greeted him with a smile, ignoring his confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" Zen asked slowly, watching Yoosung carefully.

"You're not going to invite me in?" Yoosung teased, still smiling sweetly. Zen stared at him hesitantly for a moment. He was acting as if nothing was wrong, maybe he came to talk about it?

"Ummm, yeah. Sorry, come in." Zen stepped back to let him through. "I'm actually glad you came," Zen said with a sigh, if Yoosung was going to be mature about this, he should too, "I'm… I'm sorry about what I said. I really don't want to fight with you about this anymore. We're only going to hurt the RFA, and MC, if we keep this up."

Yoosung grinned at his words as he stepped into the house, his grip tightening on the baseball bat that he held firmly behind his back. "Don't worry, Zen. Everything will be fine now."

"What do you me-" Zen started to ask but his words were cut short as Yoosung swung the baseball bat from behind him. He hit Zen harshly, a loud crack echoing through the room as the bat made contact with his skull. Blood splatter across the bat and began to form in a pool on the floor next to where his unconscious body had fallen. Yoosung laughed to himself as he grabbed Zen's legs and began dragging him out of the basement apartment and to the car, a trail of blood smearing the ground that was left behind in their path. Yoosung knew he wasn't dead. No, not yet, but what fun would it be if he was? This was just the beginning.

Yoosung smiled, petting MC's hair gently as her unconscious body lay across Rika's bed. A thick chain wrapped around her ankle and connected to a bedpost at the foot of the bed. She was so gorgeous like this, her eyes were shut peacefully and her perfect lips formed a slight pout. She looked so helpless in this position, asleep and chained to the bed. Yoosung knew he had complete control over her, that she couldn't say no or leave him. He loved how cute she looked when she was helpless.

He leaned down to press soft kisses against her neck and along her collar bone. One of his hands trailed under her shirt and roamed over her stomach, his fingertips tracing various patterns against her bare skin. His whispered words of adoration as he explored her body, "I love you so much, MC. I'm doing this for us you know, for you. I know you understand when you wake up, you have to. Then we can be happy." His teeth sank into her skin, marking her before be pulled away. "I'll be back soon, my love. I just have one more thing to take care of."

He pressed his lips against hers before leaving the room, he knew she'd wake up soon. He didn't want this to take too long, it should be quick and painless. Well, for him. He fist wrapped around the bloodstained baseball bat as he walked to the bathroom where he'd left Zen. He kicked the door open and stared Zen's still unconscious body in annoyance. He set down the knife he'd been carrying around on the counter so he could grip his bat with both hands. "Wake up," he hissed as he brought the bat down across Zen's torso. He grinned as he heard the satisfying crack that echoed as the bat made impact with at least one of his ribs.

Zen stirred from his place on the ground and attempted to wrap his arms around himself. He cried out as the sharp pain shot through him when he tried to move. Yoosung growled at his lack of response, he didn't have the time or patience for this. He stared at Zen for a moment before a wicked idea cross his head. With a sadistic smile, he stepped down on his shin. Zen's screams began to fill the room and tears rolled down his checks. He tried to beg for I'm to stop but couldn't make any noise other than the blood curling screams. Yoosung continued to use his full weight to crush his leg until he felt the bone break beneath him.

"Please," Zen pleaded, he could barely get the words out as sobs of pain escaped from his chest. The dried blood matted his hair against his head and his broken body screamed in protest as he desperately tried to push himself across the floor and away from Yoosung, "Please, don't hurt me."

Yoosung gave him an unsympathetic smile, "Look at me."

"Please, Yoosung" Zen whimpered, shaking his head back and forth and refusing to make eye contact.

"I said look at me," Yoosung yelled, grabbing Zen's hair and pulling his head up harshly. Zen yelped in pain and gave in, looking at Yoosung's cold eyes and demented smile. "This is all your fault, Zen, if only you listened. Now you have no one to blame but yourself."

Zen tried to close his eyes but Yoosung's grip on his hair tightened until he opened them again. The pain that shot through his skill was almost unbearably. He let out a broken whimper, "Don't do this, Yoosung. Please, I'm begging you. Think about the RFA, or MC, she'll never forgive you for this."

Yoosung laughed wickedly at his words before glaring at him harshly. "You really don't know when to shut up do you?" he hissed through clenched teeth, "I told you to stay away from her, Zen. I warned you, I warned her, but you didn't want to listen." Yoosung sighed with mock sympathy, "You've really left me with no choice now. You just couldn't keep your eyes off of her. I saw the way you looked at her the night of the party, the way you watched her every move. Did you think I was blind?" Yoosung let out an unamused chuckled He paused for a moment to reach for the knife, smiling at the way Zen shivered in fear when he saw the silver blade glint in the light. "But don't worry, Zenny, that won't be a problem anymore. I'll make sure you never look at her like that again." Yoosung finished in a singsongy voice before he started laughing maniacally. The sound of his laugher being drowned out only by Zen's tortured screams as Yoosung brought the knife down.

MC rolled over, burying her face in the soft familiar bed. Her eyelids felt heavy and her head was pounding. She let out a small moan of discontent and tried to open her eyes. She looked around to see the familiar setting of Rika's apartment, and relaxed against the mattress until she remembered this wasn't where she was suppose to be. MC sat up too quickly, her head aching in protest, and heard a soft clink of metal echo through the room. She looked around anxiously, here eyes widening when she saw a chain that attached her to the bed. Her head spun as she tried to remember what happened… She was at home, well, Yoosung's home, he was making dinner and… Wait, where was Yoosung?

"Yoosung?" she called out hesitantly. She was waited for a few seconds and frowned when she didn't receive a reply. She leaned down to run her hands over the cold metal that bound her, trying to see if there was a way to free herself from it. MC was so distracted she didn't hear the footsteps that trailed down the hallway into the room.

"MC, sweetie!" You're awake," Yoosung's gentle voice filled the room and she looked up in relief. The feeling only lasted for a moment though as she covered her mouth with her hand to keep in a scream of horror that threatened to escape her.

He was covered in blood, his shirt littered with large red stains. Blood covered his hands and dripped down his arms, there were drops scattered across his face and into his hair, making strands of his bleach blonde hair look red. "Yoosung!" MC cried, a panicked feeling rising in her chest. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Yoosung tilted his head, looking confused for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding a small chuckle escaped him. "I'm fine, babe," he reassured her with a grin, "You don't need to worry."

MC furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him. "Are you sure? You're covered in blood…." she said slowly, knowing it was obvious but feeling the need to point it out.

Yoosung laughed again and began walking towards her. "You're so cute, MC. You don't need to worry though, babe. It's not mine."

MC relaxed for a second before the words sunk it. She felt a new wave of panic wash over her, she knew she needed to ask, but she was afraid for the answer she might get. "Yoosung," she spoke slowly, reluctantly, knowing this was potentially a very dangerous question. "who's blood is it?"

Yoosung chuckled in response, the sound sent shiver down MC's spine as it sounded more and more twisted every time he made it. He leaned so that he was eye level with her and whispered in a low voice, "I told him to stay away from you, MC."

MC let out a choked sob as the words hit her, she covered her mouth and shook her head back and forth violently, tears streamed down her face. "No," she whispered, "No no no no no" she repeated, the sobs becoming more frequent as her entire body shook in fear.

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" Yoosung asked in a sweet voice that made her feel sick. He pressed one his hands against her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb, smearing her cheek with blood. MC gagged at the feeling and tried to pull away but could only get so far before the chain restricted her.

"Please don't cry," Yoosung said with a frown as he crawled onto the bed next to her. "I did this for you. Now we can be happy, I won't have to worry about him stealing you away from me. You'll be mine, forever. Isn't that what you wanted?" As he spoke ran his fingers through her hair, covering her dark locks in blood as he twirled them around his fingers.

Tears were still streaming steadily down her cheek as she tried to suppress her sobs. She took a deep shaky breathe in an attempt to calm herself down. "Yoosung," she whispered n a barely audible voice, "please."

"What, my love? What do you want?" he asked quickly, seeming almost frantic. She took another deep breathe, trying to suppress the sobs that threatened to resurface. She thought for a moment, her mind felt cloudily but she knew she needed to do something, anything.

"Will you unchain me?" she asked in a small voice. Her entire body tensed as he frowned, looking as if he was going to deny her request. "Please," she whispered.

Yoosung stared at her for a moment with an unhappy look before he spoke. "Okay, if that's what you want, but" he took her face between both his hands so she would look at him, "don't leave me, okay? Promise me."

"I-I promise," MC said in a broken whisper, she wanted to throw up but forced herself to control the urge. Yoosung nodded and moved off the bed, kneeling by the foot of it and producing a key from his pocket to unlock a small padlock that hung from the chain. As soon as she was free, she ran.

She jumped off the bed and sprinted across the room as fast as she could manage, almost reaching the doorway before Yoosung's hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back so hard she fell backwards onto the floor. He stood over, his eyes darkening with anger. MC knew she risked making him angry with her, but she had to try. Now she was left once again at his mercy.

Yoosung reached down to grab her arm, pulling her up and throwing her against the wall. She hit it with a loud thud and began to fall onto her knees in pain. Before she hit the floor, Yoosung's body was against hers, pinning her to the wall. "You promised," he growled.

"Yoosung, please!" MC begged, she had began sobbing again as she desperately tried to push him away.

"You were going to leave, MC. Just like Rika did." he said in a low voice. MC shook her head and he slapped her harshly across the face. "Don't lie to me!" he yelled. Yoosung moved his hand to her throat, "You can't leave me! You're mine!" MC tried to scream but could only get the sound out for a moment before his hand tightened and she began choking. Her hands gripped his arm, trying to pull him off of her but he was significantly stronger than her. "You can't leave me," he repeated. He couldn't help but laugh at the desperation in her eyes as he squeezed her throat harder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

 **A/N: Hello! I wanted to say thank you for all of your comments and follows and favs! You guys have inspired me so much and have made my day on multiple occasions. I get SO excited when I get a new review, I would've never been able to complete this fic without your encouragement. So thank you!**

 **It's not quite complete yet though! There should be one more chapter after this. I made a few risky decisions in this chapter so I'd love to hear your feedback! Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy ~**

He heard choked screams from a distance and it took him longer than he wanted to accept for him to figure out who they belonged to… MC. He used every ounce of strength left in him to drag himself towards the sound. He was in agonizing, burning pain. It felt like torture. Part of him wished he was already dead, but he had to save her, he had to.

He did his best to make his mangled and bloody body work. Not able to properly crawl because of his leg, he used his arms to drag his weight forward, trying to follow the sound of her broken screams. The sound got louder as he moved, and it made him more determined to get to her. He followed the screams until they were painfully loud, and then, suddenly, they stopped. Sheer panic rose in his chest as silence met his ears. He was too late, he was sure of it. But then, he heard her gentle voice breathe out his name.

"Zen…?" MC's whisper was barely audible, her voice ragged and strained. As Zen entered the room, Yoosung had removed his hand from her throat and stepped back, releasing her as he grinned sadistically, watching Zen's feeble attempts to pull himself towards her.

"Zen," MC cried out again, this time louder and it was followed by a horrified sob. She ran towards him and dropped to her knees. "Oh my god, Zen," she sobbed as she grabbed his torso to pull him onto her lap, ignoring the blood that covered her body when she did so. Zen opened his mouth to say her name, but a groan of pain came out instead. "What did he do to you?" she choked out, trying not to hurt him as she held him against her.

Her tears fell onto his face, washing away some of the blood in small streams. "Can you see me?" she whispered and Zen tried to shake his head response. MC began sobbing again as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Zen. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry," she repeated hysterically.

Zen lifted one of his arms, blindly searching for her face. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her cheek. He could feel how wet her skin was with tears and tried to smile despite himself. "Don't…" he managed to whisper, his lips pulling up a bit at the edges.

Yoosung let out a low growl and stomped across the room. He grabbed Zen's arms and pulled his hand away from MC. He continued to drag him until he was a few feet away from her, ignoring her desperate pleas. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Zen's hair with one hand to forcefully pull him into sitting up, the other reaching behind him to grab the large knife he still carried.

"Say goodbye, MC!" Yoosung sang, though his voice was low and aggressive. He pressed the knife against Zen's throat, digging the blade into his skin till there was a steady stream of blood flowing down to his chest.

"Yoosung, don't!" MC tried to cry out, but it was too late. He dragged the knife across Zen's neck, pressing it into his flesh as he sliced at an agonizingly slow pace. Zen let out a strangled cry, choking on his own blood, and thrashed relentlessly in an attempt to get away from Yoosung. And then his body went still, lifelessly hitting the floor as Yoosung pulled the knife away and stood up.

MC fell forward as her tortured screams echoed through the room. Her forehead hit the floor and she wrapped her arms around herself as she gasped out desperate sobs, her entire body shaking. Yoosung walked towards her, smiling sweetly. "No!" she screamed, "Get away from me!" She tried to crawl away from him, not having the strength to get to her feet.

"Now now, MC," he said with a mocking frown, "Be a good girl."

"Get away from me!" she repeated through shaky gasps.

Yoosung kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her chin roughly. "We can be happy now. Don't make me hurt you like I hurt Zen, baby."

"Don't call me that!" she screamed and tried to shove him away.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head in disappointment. "Why couldn't you just love me, MC? Why'd you have to let him do this to us?" He brought the knife up and pressed it against her cheek, almost caressing it. The blade slid down the hallow of her cheek, leaving a fresh trail of blood in its path.

There was a sudden shift in his expression, his eyes brightened and he smiled, gazing at her lovingly. "You're so beautiful, Rika," he whispered, "So beautiful like this. You'll be mine forever. Just like this, and you'll never leave me again. Right?" he started laughing and brought the knife up, angling it over her chest. She closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow. "I love you, Rika. And now you'll love me. Forever."

Seven sat at his computer, mindlessly typing codes in as his mind wandered to MC. He couldn't help but worry about her a bit. He had called her earlier but her phone seemed to be off. One of his hands wandered to the almost empty can of Ph.D Pepper that sat next to his keyboard as the other continued typing. He let out a low growl of frustration as the word "ERROR" covered his computer screen and all the codes he'd been working on disappeared.

"Focus, Seven." He muttered to himself, quickly working to fix his mistakes before all his progress was lost. He finished one task and automatically moved to the next, though his hands hovered over the keyboard hesitantly before he began typing again. "I should check the RFA chatroom," he said out loud, using his laptop instead of his phone so the others wouldn't know. There had been no new chats since Zen and Yoosung's fight. "Weird," he frowned.

Seven tried to shift his attention back to work, but couldn't keep his focus. After a few minutes of needless mistakes and silent cursing, he gave up and decided to check the CCTV cameras that were still in Rika's apartment. "I mean, it couldn't hurt," he tried to reason with himself, feeling embarrassed that he was being so paranoid. "It also wouldn't hurt to stop talking to yourself," he continued, feeling annoyed with the anxiety that wouldn't seem to fade.

He pulled up a new screen that showed the different sections of the apartment, his eyes scanned over it quickly, looking for any disturbances. It only took a few seconds for him to shove himself away from the computer, almost knocking his chair back in the process. He stared at the screen in disgusted horror, trying to find a reason for what he saw. This had to be a mistake, maybe something went wrong with the system…

No. He knew what he was seeing was real, he knew what Yoosung was capable of, it was why he was checking everything so obsessively to begin with. He grabbed his phone, quickly dialing Jumin's number and trying to push back the urge to gag that hadn't left since he saw the screen. "Fuck," he hisses as Jumin's phone went to voicemail. He hung up and dialed Jaehee's number, silently praying that she'd answer.

"This is Jaehee Kang, Director Jumin Han's assistant, how may I help you?" her calm voice came through the phone and Seven let out a small sigh of relief.

"Jaehee! I need to talk to Jumin. Like, now."

"I'm sorry, Seven, but Mr. Han's in a meeting with-"

"I don't care," he cut her off, too frustrated to feel guilty, "Get him out of it. I don't care how you do it but I need to talk to him immediately."

Jaehee was quiet for a moment, caught off guard by Seven's aggressive tone. "I can't just pull him out of a meeting, this is my job, Seven, and I can't afford to-"

"Jaehee," Seven interrupted her again, "This is an emergency. It's about MC. Get him to call me now."

Jaehee let out an aggravated sigh. "Give me just a minute." she said before hanging up without another word.

Seven silently thanked her and grabbed his car keys before rushing out the door. He hesitated for just a moment before running back in to grab his gun and then hurried to his car. "Please, God, don't let me need this," he mumbled, shoving his gun and phone onto the seat next to him before taking off, driving to Rika's apartment at a speed he knew would have MC yelling at him in seconds.

Jaehee took a deep breathe as she stood in front of the office doors. She could hear the meeting being held inside. Mr. Han's voice was quiet, professional, but she could tell he cared about this business deal more than he was letting off. After a moment of hesitation, she knocked on the door and the voices stopped abruptly. She opened the door to see a room full of well dressed men staring at her, most of their expressions were unreadable, except for Mr. Han.

"Assistant Kang," he said quietly, but she could hear the irritation in his voice and her body filled with dread, "What's so important that you felt it was appropriate to interrupt us?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Han" she replied, not making eye contact, "but you're needed for a separate affair. It's an emergency, sir."

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment and she almost instantly regretted listening to Seven. "And what is this emergency, Assistant Kang?" he spoke in a tense voice.

"It's about," Jaehee stopped for a moment, trying to think of something that would persuade him enough to not be angry with her, "Elizabeth the 3rd, sir."

Jumin stood up immediately. He made a quick apology to the men that sat around the table and then quickly walked out of the room, Jaehee following close behind. Once the door shut behind them he turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed with concern,

"What is it, Assistant Kang? Is she okay? What happened to my princess? Where is she?" he began questioning her frantically and Jaehee had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"She's fine, Mr. Han. Seven just called me and insisted I pull you out of your meeting. He wants you to call him immediately," she explained. Jumin stared at her and she quickly continued before he decided to return to his meeting, or fire her, "He said it was an emergency, about MC."

He frowned for a moment before dialing Seven's number, he answered almost immediately. "What on Earth is so important that your forced my assistant to lie to me and pull me out of an incredibly important business deal that-"

"Woah, I didn't tell her to lie to you," Jaehee heard Seven's muffled voice cut him off from the other side of the phone, "Just get you out of your meeting. Yoosung kidnapped Zen and MC and they're at Rika's apartment. You know the address, right?"

"Yes, but just because they're at Rika's apartment doesn't mean he kidnapped them," Jumin tried to reason but Seven interrupted again. He seemed to have a habit of doing that today.

"Jumin, I'm not an idiot and I know you aren't either. I saw them on the CCTV camera, so cut the crap and meet me over there, now. He's going to hurt her if we don't hurry."

Jumin was quiet for a moment as he processed the words. "Is Zen okay?" Jaehee asked, not able to hold her tongue any longer. They waited in silence for a moment then Jumin began to repeat her question.

"I heard her," Seven interrupted. "Just… get over there, okay? I'm already on my way but you're closer to the apartment then I am and… I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Okay," Jumin said quietly, "Okay, I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Jaehee, her eyes were slightly bright from the tears forming in them but other than that she looked calm. "I think you should stay here, Assistant Kang. A women shouldn't be involved in these manners."

"With all due respect, Mr. Han," Jaehee said slowly, "I think I would be much more effective in these types of situation than yourself. I don't wish to disrespect your authority, but you're not leaving me here."

Jumin sighed before grabbing her hand, a movement that would've made her flinch in any other situation, and pulling her down the hallway. He called for a driver as they rushed down stairs silently, neither of them wanting to admit the reality of the situation.

MC kept her eyes shut tight, awaiting the painful blow. She knew she should fight, try to get away, scream like Zen did. Like Zen did. But she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to care whether she lived or died. At this point, she was ready to die, she just wanted this to be over.

"I love you, Rika. And now you'll love me. Forever."

His voice made her sick, and the irony of the situation was almost laughable. She still felt the tears pouring down her face, causing the fresh cut on her cheek to sting, but she wasn't scared. The seconds seemed to pass by too slowly, visions of Zen filled her mind, and she was desperate for this to end, she just wanted to forget, wanted all of this to be… gone.

A loud bang echoed through the room, sounding almost like a gun shot. She thought she heard a soft thud, followed by heavy footsteps. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she knew she had to eventually.

She opened them slowly, blinking away tears as her eyes focused on someone running towards her. "S-Seven?" she whispered.

"MC! Oh my god, are you okay?" he cried. He was missing his jacket and his glasses were crooked. His short red hair looked like a tangled mess and she swore she saw tears in his eyes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto her feet and she immediately fell against his chest. "MC, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? God, there's so much blood. Can you talk? Please, MC, tell me you're okay." His voice sounded desperate and she whimpered in response.

"Seven…" she tried to speak, but she couldn't get the words out. She felt his arms around her and her feet weren't on the floor anymore. She heard his voice, apologizing, telling her she'd be okay, promising it was over. She hoped he was right, she hoped it was over. His voice started to fade out as her eyes closed and began to loose consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

 **A/N: Here it is! The final chapter! Ah! Not gonna lie, this chapter was hard to write, but alas it is finished. I MIGHT do a sequel… maybe…. let me know what you guys think!**

 **Also, I've been planning a soulmate AU fic I'm going to start soon so if that's something that interests you keep an eye out for that! Thank you guys SO much! I love you my readers 3**

MC felt herself come into a fuzzy awareness, she opened her eyes to be blinded by white light and the smell of disinfectant was almost overwhelming. She made a small noise of discomfort and closed her eyes again. She felt a thin sheet covering her and she careful pushed herself up into a sitting position while blinking against the light.

She looked around to see a small, clean hospital room, with Jumin sitting in a chair several feet away from the bed. He was watching her, but he say anything. She was about to ask him what was going on, and then she remembered. The images flashed through her head, one after another, and she broke out into hysterical sobs.

Jumin stood up, but wasn't sure how to react. He looked a bit panicked as he walked towards her. Thankfully, Jaehee walked in at that moment. She rushed across the small room and sat down next to MC. "You're okay, you're safe," she tried to comfort her as she took her hands into her own.

"Don't make me go back there," MC cried, shaking her head frantically. Jaehee tilted her head in confusion. "T-to Rika's apartment, pl-please don't make me go back there," she stuttered out the words through her cries.

"No, of course not," Jaehee tried to reassure her, "No ones going to make you go back, it's over now. You're safe now." MC seemed to calm down a bit as Jaehee words, and her breathing began to even out.

"I'll go get Seven," Jumin's quite voice cut throughout the tension. Jaehee gave a small nod as he left the room.

"Is…is Yoosung… gone?" MC asked nervously and Jaehee nodded slowly, watching her reaction. MC felt a bit guilty at the wave of relief that washed over her. "Did… Seven…?" she asked, trailing off, not wanting to say the words. Jaehee looked away and that gave her all the confirmation she needed. She thought for a moment, trying to process, before asking another question. "Where is he?"

"He had just left to get something to eat," Jaehee sighed, "He'll be upset to find out he wasn't here when you woke up. He hadn't left your side since he brought you here."

"He brought me here?" she asked and Jaehee nodded again. "How long have I been here? What… what happened?"

Jaehee frowned for a moment, "You've been asleep for around 16 hours," she began, "Seven called Mr. Han and told us to meet him at Rika's apartment. By the time we got there he…. You were passed out he was carrying you to the car. He insisted on taking you to the hospital."

MC listened, mentally filling in the parts she knew she was leaving out. She was about to ask another question when she heard a small knock on the door. She looked up to see a disheveled Seven standing in the doorway.

"You're awake," he said with a small smile. Jumin stood behind him.

"Yeah," MC said quietly, "Thank you". Seven shook his head and stayed in the doorway awkwardly until Jumin pushed him, making him stumble forward, so he could return to his seat at the chair he was in when MC woke up. "Come here," MC finally sighed, moving to kneel on the bed as he walked towards her. She shifted to the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her.

Seven hesitated for only a moment before he grabbed her wait and pulled her closer. His arms locked around her and he buried his face in her hair. "I was worried about you," he whispered, trying to stop the tears that threatened to overflow.

"I'm okay, the Defender of Justice saved me," she whispered back, making him chuckled a bit. She tried to pull back to see his face but he tightened his grip on her so she couldn't. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me," he replied softly, "Are you?"

MC sighed and ran her fingers through his short red tangled locks. "I don't know," she admitted, "But I'm alive. That's something, right?" Seven hummed in response and nuzzled his face against her neck before pulling back. "Are you… going to get in trouble?" MC asked cautiously as she sat back on the bed, her back landing against the pillows.

"Nah," Seven said, running his fingers through his hair and shifting his weight awkwardly, "V will take care of everything."

MC nodded slowly, she couldn't believe this had all happened. It all felt so unreal, yet the images that flashed through her head were painfully realistic. She didn't know what to do, how do you move on from something like this? From losing someone, from watching that, from experiencing… this. The thought brought tears to her eyes and Jaehee quickly took her hand again, which MC was more than thankful for.

"I just don't understand what happened," MC said quietly, "How this could happen." No one responded, no one knew what to say, there were no words to fix this. "Why did he take me to Rika's apartment?" MC asked out loud before she could stop herself, "How did… how did he know where it was?"

Jumin coughed quietly from his seat by the wall. "That's, um, that's my fault," he admitted, not making eye contact. "He asked me for the address so he could pick up some of your things from the apartment. I never imagined he would…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," MC said shaking her head. "You didn't know. It's probably better that he took me their anyways since the security cameras were there." She shuddered at the thought of Seven seeing everything through the CCTV, but she supposed it was better that he did. She was thankful that he saved her, mostly thankful at least.

"I don't… I don't know where to go from here," MC whispered after a few minutes of silence, looking down at her lap . "I don't know what to do, where to even begin."

"You're not alone, MC," Jaehee said softly. "The entire RFA is here, we won't leave you. We all need each other right now, and we're all upset, but together we can get through this. All of us." Jaehee's encouraging words relieved MC, but only a bit. Seven was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and staring blankly at the ground in front of him and Jumin seemed focus on something happening outside of the window.

"The RFA's a lot smaller than it was a few days ago when we had the party," Jumin said quietly and MC felt tears forming in her eyes again.

"Is this my fault?" MC asked quietly, already knowing the answer but still terrified of hearing it.

"Of course not," Seven said quickly, sending a harsh glare to Jumin who ignored him. "You didn't do anything wrong, MC. You were only a victim in this. This was because of Yoosung and…." he didn't finish his sentence, but she knew what he was going to say.

"Please don't blame yourself," Jaehee whispered before MC could speak, surprising all of them. Seven looked up at her, startled. "This isn't your fault either," she continued, making eye contact with him from across the room. "Please, both of you, we don't need to blame anyone. It happened. Now we just need to… move past it."

They sat in silence, each of them in their own worlds, each dealing with their own loss, and their own guilt. None of the spoke, none of them knowing what to say, but in their silence there was a unity. The RFA, or what was left of it, would learn how survive with the help of each other. None of them could survive this, not on their own, but together… they might just have a chance.


End file.
